


Friday Night

by midnightfeast



Series: To plead with Time [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Smut, real sex no porn star performance lol, very little plot, which means weird moments and the like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightfeast/pseuds/midnightfeast
Summary: When he drew back, Madara hoped that his smile was sly, but not overly so, he did not mean to persuade or blackmail, merely to tease. “That’s all the greeting I get?”Tobirama’s eyes glinted with fond amusement, but he didn’t take the bait, just twisted his wrist to allow their fingers to lace. “Mh, come in properly and I may have something else for you.”Or: The smut to my other story 'And It Leaves Us'
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: To plead with Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011528
Comments: 12
Kudos: 121





	Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> Well, some of you guys asked for it and I had a small bit written up, so I turned it into this. Enjoy! ;D  
> There will be other one shots for this au, which will be more family centric again, just need a little more time writing them up too.  
> This is the first explicit sex scene I publish on here and I certain am a bit nervous to hear what you think. 
> 
> There is nothing too spicy or kinky in here, just two people learning about each other and all the unconventional things that come up on the way. So... I tried to keep this very real in that sense. So if you came looking for a porn star performance, this ain't it ':)  
> The first sex with someone new is always a little weird, so there'll be a little of that :)
> 
> Info for those only reading this and not the previous work (I'd advise to read it for context, but it is definitely not needed):  
> Tobirama is deafblind, he has some vision and hearing and hearing aids and lenses. This is not a kink or anything that'll play a big part in this smut, it is just who he is, but don't be fooled, he doesn't care a bit about these supposed limitations :)  
> Madara's parents died and he has custody of his brother Izuna and Kagami (their cousin), so he is basically a single parent in college and hasn't had a sex life for months.
> 
> As always, if there is something wrong or offending, please tell me. And, english is not my first language, so mistakes happen sometimes:)

Kagami stood by the door, eagerly trying to put on his shoes without sitting down. He had his bag on already, was dressed for bad weather even though they would only walk next door. 

Madara crouched and handed him his favourite blanket, folded and in a jute bag. “We're already late. You sure you've got everything from upstairs?”

Kagami nodded, but Madara noticed a hint of unease, so he made sure to smile at him and stroke his hair. “So, do you look forward to this? Think you're going to be okay tonight?”

Again, he nodded, but seemed more hesitant about it. 

Madara was not sure, but this would probably Kagami's first sleep over ever. Certainly the first attempt since their parents passed and to be frank, Madara had expected him to be more nervous or chicken out at the last second. But here Kagami stood and bit his lip in excitement. He might be nervous about it, but he was certainly eager to do it anyway, Madara concluded and so they left. 

The door closed behind them, Madara didn’t even lock it, he would only be gone a minute or two. 

Kagami went ahead, his steps a bit more bouncy than normal and he didn’t even hesitate to ring the door bell, when Madara was still only on the sidewalk by the mailbox.

Within less of a second, Hiruzen ripped the door open so he had probably waited for them or seen them from the kitchen's window, a crown with big letters spelling `Birthday Boy´ on his head and he vibrated with excitement. “I got the new `Shinobi versus Kurama´ game!”

Kagami’s mouth fell open and his eyes widened. “Really?” He started hastily taking off his shoes.

“Come on! I wanna play and I've waited all morning for you! The cover art looks sooo cool already! Do you wanna do storymode or `versus´?” Hiruzen took both bags from Kagami and jumped around while Kagami nearly fell over, one shoe off, one barely hanging on.

Madara made it to the door right as they bolted off, but he managed to call after them before they turned a corner at the end of the hallway. “Happy Birthday, Hiruzen. Enjoy the party, Kagami.”

“Bye Mads.” Kagami waved and smiled and then he was gone. All Madara could do was stand in the open doorframe and take a deep breath.

“These two.” Sasuke Sarutobi, Hiruzen’s father stepped out of the kitchen, a friendly smile in place and they shook hands. “Hello Madara. Thank you for bringing Kagami early. Hiruzen kept talking our ear off about him.”

Madara nodded. “Thank you for all the accomodations. I hope it wasn't to much of a bother.” 

Sasuke shook his head and waved him off. “He is Hiruzen’s closest friend. Hiruzen didn’t even wanna try any of his presents this morning. He told us he wanted to wait for Kagami to play them for first time with him.” 

They had talked before about tonight, because Kagami didn’t really do sleepovers. But when Hiruzen had wanted to do a game night with games and snacks and, as Madara learned from his parents, his number one wish had been to have Kagami over for as long as possible. 

Sasuke and Bira, Hiruzen’s mother, knew about their situation, of course, so they had been more than forthcoming with trying to make tonight a success. They had asked about his bedtime routine and how to make him more comfortable. They had his number and knew what to do, should anything happen. 

Only a handful of children were coming anyway, and all of them close friends from Kagami too. 

Sasuke pressed his hand a bit firmer before releasing it, but apparently, he could not withhold giving him a firm pad on the shoulder and a fatherly advice. “You should enjoy your night too.” His smile softened. “Raising a kid is hard. It is important to get a breather. If tonight works out, maybe he can stay with us once in a while, so you can be young now and again.”

“Thank you.” Madara was unsure what to answer. “I'll be out tonight, not further than a ten minute drive though, so please don't hesitate on calling me.”

“Alright, take care.”

When the front door closed behind Madara, silence wrapped around him like a suffocating coat. He took his phone and send Tobirama a text. `On my way. See you soon.´ 

He got his keys, phone and jacket, and then he was off.

Five days ago, Izuna had left on a class trip to some nature park in Suna. He would be gone until Monday and had not been particularly excited to `swim with mosquito larvae´ and `hike through dead bushland´ as he had put it so charmingly, but Toka and most of his friends were going so he had been eager to go anyway.

So when it had become apparent that Madara would have Friday night to himself, he had thought about all sorts of things to do. Catch up on some very much needed revision had been the first thing that came to mind, get some time to revel in silence alone maybe, but he had very quickly decided to ask Tobirama for a relaxed date instead.

The list of movies Madara hadn’t gotten around to watching was long, because most of them were too scary for Kagami. Tobirama, it turned out, liked a couple of those as well, so the evening program was set. They hadn't planned anything too wild. Madara wanted to finally see Tobirama's apartment from the inside, watch a movie, cook or order in. He wasn't really banking on anything else, but who knew... 

He found a parking spot close by, just across the street from Tobirama’s apartment right underneath a streetlight. 

He hadn’t actually been inside Tobirama’s apartment yet. A month they had gone out, texted or called, but this threshold he had never crossed, quite literally. 

Tobirama had been at their house a couple of times, they had met up outside too, and yet he felt strangely nervous when he rang the doorbell.

Tobirama opened, glasses a bit low on his nose and cup of coffee in hand, but when he recognised him, his neutral expression softened into a smile. “Hello, you got here faster than I thought.”

“I left after I send you the text. Am I interrupting something?”

“No, your timing is good. I just sent of the last mail.” Tobirama stepped aside to let Madara inside and get him out of the cold wind, and the door closed behind him with an almost silent thud. Right behind the door, caught in that small entrance area, Madara could smell Tobirama’s coffee and shampoo. “I’m happy to see you.”

He was still so close, so Madara took a hold of his wrist and hoped that this was hint enough for Tobirama not to draw back. It seemed to work, because instead of stepping aside, Tobirama tilted his head and used their physical closeness to lean in and give him a simple kiss, quite chaste and innocent. 

When he drew back, Madara hoped that his smile was sly, but not overly so, he did not mean to persuade or blackmail, merely to tease. “That’s all the greeting I get?”

Tobirama’s eyes glinted with fond amusement, but he didn’t take the bait, just twisted his wrist to allow their fingers to lace. “Mh, come in properly and I may have something else for you. But take off your shoes first.”

“Promising.” Madara murmured and released Tobirama to draw distance between them, so he could take off his jacket and sort away his shoes. 

His apartment was neat and well-lit, held in all varities of muted grey and blue tones. The shoe rack was clean and organised and his coats hang orderly spaced out inside the open wardrobe. 

Nubs on the wall were assigned to specific keys with some sort of colour code, bins, cellar, garage, front door, his parents' spare key and one for Hashirama's place. The entrance led directly into a light and surprisingly inviting living room. The usual stuff like a couch and TV, shelves and coffeetable, plenty of lamps of all sorts made it lively. The curtains were drawn back and the outside beyond the window showed some sort of small park. 

But decoration was sparse, aside from plenty of books, some normal, some braille, and sophisticated science magazines, a couple of pictures of family members, everything was minimalistic in a practical way. 

The kitchen connected right on without any separation. Right by the window a small table was set up with a laptop, books and paper. Aside from those, no random objects stood around. 

Everything seemed at its destined place. 

There was a clear, straight path from the entrance to the small hallway that probably lead to the bedrooms and bathroom.

Tobirama had explained at some point that he liked pleasant and interesting scents, but that artificial or overpowering ones like perfume only gave him a headache. Fitting only that Tobirama himself, and his apartment by extension, smelled fresh and clean, slightly sweet, but mostly like freshly washed linen.

Madara didn’t even notice that Tobirama had stopped by the sink and turned to him again. “Do you want a cup too?”

Coffee, Madara assumed, because that was the beverage he himself was drinking. 

“Sure.” He closer himself, had his finger run over the countertop, everything was clean and smooth of course, with Tobirama's tendency to feel along surfaces it was only reasonable that he kept his own sparkling clean. “Kagami might call later, I need to be on alert.”

“Are you sure you want to stay here then?” Tobirama wasn't disappointed or offended, he only leaned against the kitchen counter to cross his arms and muster him with a hint of concern. “We could drive back to yours and watch a movie there.”

“No, Kagami knows I’m out. I need to start giving him small challenges like this. He’ll be fine. It’s a less than ten minute drive.” 

“Well, tell me if you change your mind.” And the way he said it, Madara knew that Tobirama meant it. He turned to his coffee machine too, so Madara was left to muster him in his efficient movement or look at the orderly spice rack by the stove. 

There was just something very pleasant about Tobirama's way of doing things. He knew where to reach and what to do, his shoulders flexed and even simple things he did with attentiveness. 

Madara's body acted on his own almost. To step closer and reach out to touch Tobirama’s shoulders was nothing special, but to let his palms slide down to his waist and step even closer to press his cheek against the back of Tobirama’s neck, feel his spin against his chest and his heartbeat beneath ribs was still new. 

Tobirama halted in his movements, maybe to listen into the silence to see whether he would say something, but when Madara stayed silent and frozen, he turned within their onesided embrace. 

Madara was unsure what Tobirama would do, but he drew back to stare at his face. Tobirama’s left hand reached up and was warm against his nape, a thumb rubbed small circles in a soothing pace. “Are you okay? You seem a little tense.”

Madara held his gaze. “Yes, just a lot on my mind. Nice to be here though.” 

Tobirama didn’t press any further, simply nodded and tilted his head. “Is there anything you’d like me to do?”

“Drink coffee, watch a movie,” he snorted and broke into a small smirk, “maybe make out on your couch.”

That had Tobirama laugh and smile lopsidedly, the hand on his nape tightened. “Mh, I can help you with that. Let’s start off with coffee then. But first…” Tobirama drew him in and had his arms circle his neck into tight embrace. 

Since they'd started dating, Tobirama did it frequently. His arms were firm, not caging in any way, but there to give him a sense of being held. And if Madara was honest with himself, quite a while had passed since he had been the one to be consoled like this. 

And it was nice, Madara liked it. Bit by bit, it started mending something Madara hadn't known to be broken.

They settled down with mugs of coffee and a plate of crackers, a couple of cookies too and the very popular movie `Bloodbath in Kusa´ playing. 

Tobirama managed all the settings, sound and subtitles, so Madara leaned back, took a breathe and relaxed. Kagami hadn't called, Izuna was fine and complaining about the food at their youthhostel, so he could afford to have a night to himself.

The couch was comfortable, but more comfortable was Tobirama’s warmth. 

It was not cold, but at some point during the first half of the film Madara had stretched and laid down, so Tobirama had followed and Madara enjoyed lying close like this. 

He had even taken off his glasses to reduce the potential of havoc, apparently the lack of vision didn’t bother him as long as Madara stayed close enough for him to see his face still.

Now, chest to chest, legs only lightly touching at the knees, the movie was long forgotten. Even frequent screaming behind Madara’s back and the sound of some massacre going on couldn’t break their soft moment.

In circular motion, Madara’s left hand was gently massaging Tobirama’s scalp and he had closed his eyes to hum content. 

By now, Madara knew to be mindful of the hearing aids. They could have interference, Tobirama had explained at some point, a sort of static whistle when something rustled in close proximity, but either Madara was careful enough so they didn’t do it right now or Tobirama didn’t care.

If not for the fingers that rested on his waist and rubbed ever so slowly, leaving hot trails on Madara’s skin, he would’ve wondered whether Tobirama had fallen asleep.

It was domestic, it felt nice, so Madara sighed contentedly.

“Mhm?” Tobirama’s eye lids fluttered open slowly, his eyes a little unfocused, but flickered to meet his with their usual sharpness. 

Up this close for such a long time, Madara had had time to notice how long his lashes really were, stark white against the rosier tone of his skin. And now they framed his eyes, the smallest hint of a glaucoma’s silvery speckles within the deepness of his pupils. 

Madara didn’t want to break the comfortable silence, but he just couldn’t fight the urge to whisper. “Your hair is so much softer than I thought it would be.” 

A small smile pulled at Tobirama’s otherwise relaxed face. “You will have to pass the compliment on to my shampoo. I do very little aside washing it and brushing it.”

“You grew it.” Madara teased with a smirk.

“I did. Although I had very little say in how it is done.” His delivery was dry, but Tobirama's gaze was intense. Those eyes didn’t leave Madara’s, but kept looking at something he must have found within them . 

Whatever it was, Madara held that gaze. 

Even when Tobirama’s hand came up to gently cup one side of his face, he didn’t avert his eyes. “Can I kiss you?” 

Not a lot of space was between them, nothing more than a whisper would be needed and Madara’s voice had dropped a register already. “I think we’re past the point of having to ask.”

The sly smile slowly spread over Tobirama’s face, his gaze felt burning, especially when it openly wandered to muster his entire face. “Maybe I like it when you say `yes´.”

Madara had to clear his throat, nervous tingles swirled under his skin all of a sudden. “I think, I know what you’ll like even more.” He itched to act, to resolve the crackling tension that had started spreading from where Tobirama’s fingers were pressing into his cheek. 

Tobirama waited, a soft, teasing smile, laced in something more daring. “Mh, I think you might.” 

Even though it was Madara that leaned in first, it was Tobirama who moved his hand to take hold of his nape, to pull him in and kiss him with intent. Open mouthed, a slow yet heavy movement that Madara could hardly keep up with. 

By now he knew that Tobirama could kiss really well. The way he did it, deep and alluring, Madara always found himself distracted and leaning into the fingers scraping his nape in an electrifying tease. But Tobirama pulled away far too soon.

Madara was already a little breathless, but a single look at Tobirama, tousled hair and dilated iris, a touch of pink on his cheeks and well-kissed lips, and Madara’s mouth felt dry all of a sudden and he licked his lips to bring moisture back. 

Oh, but Tobirama’s eyes flickered down, followed the movement only to come up again and reflect the same churning hot wave that build in Madara’s own lower stomach. 

Desire. 

His hands moved on their own accord, getting a hold of Tobirama’s waist and pulled himself closer to kiss him again and almost immediately he could feel Tobirama’s tongue tracing his lips in the same way his own just had.

Hands grabbed onto his sides, pressed their fingers in to pull him in and hold him close. Madara felt a heartbeat in his chest, frantic and strong, but he was not sure whether it was his own. He sure felt dizzy and eager, so it could very well be his own blood rushing loud like this.

He hoped his hands wandering on Tobirama’s back weren’t conveying the way he felt. Wanton, desperate, ready to touch more than what he could reach right now. 

But that was definitely something he could change. 

Madara got a hold of the seam of Tobirama’s pullover and his fingers snuck under, but there was still a shirt tucked into his jeans. Before he could ask whether this was okay, Tobirama leaned back far enough to pull his pullover off with a surprising amount of elegance. 

When he kissed him again with lips caught in a groan and vigorous urgency, it felt like a whole new experience. 

The t-shirt Tobriama was still wearing, had slid up high on his waist and Madara’s fingers were eager to touch newly uncovered hot skin. 

He left a little of his dignity on Tobirama’s couch with the groan he made at that first feeling of hard abdominal muscles underneath his fingers. He splayed them, left them to feel the quivering abs beneath, then he managed to lift Tobirama’s shirt even further to feel even more. 

But before he could do anything else, he was pushed onto his back. 

Slow enough that he could’ve given objection, but Madara went eagerly, led himself be kissed into a pillow, as Tobirama rolled on top of him. 

Tobirama embraced him firmer, one arm supported his weight, but strong legs touched his, a knee nudged its way between his own to tangle them closer and Madara spread his legs and led him rest between. 

Their hips touched, and Madara needed a second to learn how to breathe again, because that was definitely Tobirama's hard cock that pressed into his lower stomach, covered by jeans. 

Without even thinking, he pressed back against it. The steady heat of Tobirama’s hard and willing body against him alone was enough to have his vision blur, but the slightest roll of his hips had their covered cocks rub against each other.

The roughness of clothing usually hurt with rubs like these, but Madara did not even care for the painful sting. He just did it again. 

Already, the rush of pleasure zipped through him, sharp and searing. 

Gladly, Tobirama chose to draw back a little, then halted and stared at him with tremoring eyes. The small distance made it easier for Madara to concentrate on not coming in his pants.

It gave him a moment to catch his breath.

And whatever Tobirama saw in his face, it could not be much, but he apparently still liked something about it, because his expression changed. 

The flush stayed, the blown pupils and deep red lips too, but the lust got mixed in with something so much softer right before he bend down again to kiss him sweetly, deep but innocent almost. 

He did not sound sad or rueful, simply accepting and wanting. “I wish I could see you clearly.” 

Madara paused, his brain needed a second and when he spoke, his voice still sounded breathless. “Can you even read lips like this?” 

It was somewhat an important question, because if Tobirama wasn’t able to fully understand him, giving or receiving consent could become difficult. They hadn’t planned to have sex, but the way things were going right now, Madara was hoping for it. 

“When your face is close enough, yes.” Tobirama kissed his cheek, dragged his mouth along his jaw with hot breathes.

Madara pulled back on of his hands to card through Tobirama’s curls. “Why aren’t you putting on your glasses?” 

“They get in the way.” True, kissing with glasses could get annoying. 

“And your contacts?” 

At that Tobirama laughed silently. “Well, there is nothing more annoying than to disrupt good sex when bodily fluids get under the lenses and irritate my eyes.” He leaned closer. Tobirama’s voice was deep, deeper than normal, even more sultry and smooth. “And I think I can please without peak vision.”

Madara exhaled. “Okay.” 

He glanced up from where he had buried his face in Madara’s collarbone and the smile he gave him was soft and teasing as usual, but seductive too and it made it easy to want him.

All of him. 

And his face must have shown something of it. 

Because Tobirama’s smile widened with confidence, but also became gentler. “That is if you want to take this further.”

Madara had to clear his throat. “Do you?” 

“Yes.” Tobirama said without hesitation, voice calm and steady. “But we can just as well go back to the movie or stay...”

“No,” Madara groaned and grabbed his collar to try and pull him in. “I’m hard, you’re hard, we’re both more than willing. Let’s do it.”

But Tobirama was still propped up on one hand. Their hips were flush, so Madara bucked against him, but for Madara’s taste he was still too far away. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled. 

Tobirama groaned, then fumbled to hold himself up instinctually, but after another persistent tuck, he had his full weight settle with a low, amused laugh and a teasing bite in Madara’s bottom lip. 

Madara did not want to think poetic lines about why the pressure of a warm, breathing body felt good like this, but for the first time in a long while he paradoxically felt able to breathe deeply. 

Maybe it was the stress, but he was often enough not really able to feel himself. His feet were there, his legs too, but to be whole and grounded like this he hadn’t felt in a long while. 

Nuzzled against his neck, Tobirama inhaled deeper. “You smell intoxicating.”

“After coffee and Peter Pirate kids’ shampoo?” Madara teased, but his voice came out a bit too breathy for it to really hit.

“Mhm, no.” Tobirama’s hand caught in the hair at his neck and it stung deliciously. His nose moved along Madara’s neck, almost ticklish-light, and he inhaled. 

“Patchouli,” Tobirama hummed. “Amber, Tonka beans.”

“I have no idea how any of those smell.” Madara was the one to reach out for his neck, ever aware of the cables, and directed him back in for another kiss, unintentionally shutting him up. 

But that didn’t hinder Tobirama from mumbling between kisses. “Woody, warm.” Tobirama’s teeth pinched his bottom lip and Madara needed a second to connect the dots between his words and the topic they had been talking about before. “Fresh, sweet, like a luscious perfume. But not overbearing.” 

Madara pulled away with effort and stared at him with something he hoped was flat, but was most likely laced with heady excitement, and Tobirama laughed. “Sorry, was that too eccentric?”

“No.” And then Madara’s arms circled his neck and pressed only closer, chest against chest and the hard proof of their excitement between them. He sounded breathless, it definitely ruined his dry delivery. “Just tell me you’re not like the dude in that one book.” 

“`Perfume: The story of a murderer´ by Patrick Süskind.” Tobirama provided and Madara bit his lip in return with a scowl.

“And if this is your idea of dirtytalk, we’ll have to improve that.” 

And at that Tobirama laughed again, eyes gleaming adn no hint of embarrassment or offence, he just said right next to Madara’s ear, so deep and controlled, deliberately smoothing over the vowels with a warm shaky exhale. “You speak of dirtytalk, but we haven’t even made it to bed.”

Oh lord, yes! 

Madara pressed upwards, onto his elbows. “That is easily changed.” 

To kiss and pull both of them up without falling over was a task. Even more so because Tobirama was a tad taller and heavier than him. They may have been equal in width that did not help Madara maneuvering them. 

Worse even that he was far too eager to be good at, because when Madara pushed forwards, Tobirama almost stumbled, saved himself from falling back onto the couch and huffed breathlessly into Madara’s mouth as he pulled him along. 

To move like this, groping and kissing, desperately trying to stay close, it was a good thing, that Tobirama had nothing lying around and a clear path to his bedroom that he was able to find fully distracted and backwards. 

Madara scrambled out of his own pullover somewhere and Tobirama’s cold finger on his lower back had him gasp, had him ache and grab on tighter.

Slippers forgotten at the side of the couch.

Hands felt along walls, found skin again and feet stumped into each other. 

When Madara accidentally pushed Tobirama’s shoulder into a wall, Madara stumbled too. Something fell somewhere to their left, Tobirama caught them both, laughed between kisses even while gripping his waist to hold him in place with pure strength.

Oh, Madara groaned and intentionally leaned into that hand. 

It had even more fluttering sparks erupt in his belly when Tobirama turned their positions, pushed Madara around and caged him against the wall, kneaded his side, rutted his cock against Madara’s hip, only to lean in and bite his nose. “I think I should be the one navigating.” 

He sounded hoarse but amused, one of his thumbs rubbed over Madara’s hipbone. 

For a split second, Madara thought about just staying there, letting himself be twisted around and to have Tobirama fuck him against the wall. 

Enticing, to imagine Tobirama’s firm heat at his back, blanketing his shoulders and spine, down to his ass, and having him thrust Madara against cool plastering. The contrast of cold stone and hot skin could be delicious.

But, aside from the more pressing issue that they didn't have any lube at hand, he hadn’t bottomed in ages and pressed against a wall was no way to rekindle that experience. So he repaid the favour and bit Tobirama’s cheek with a groan. “Get us there then.”

Then one hand vanished from his waist and went to his back where just a second ago the coldness of white paint had been hot touch now burnt. 

He was physically moved along a hallway, still kissing feverishly. 

The hand on his waist vanished briefly, a door opened, lights were turned on and suddenly Madara felt his feet lost footing as he stumbled backwards onto a mattress. 

The blankets were neatly folded, but one tuck from Tobirama and they slid onto the floor from underneath him. 

Madara got his fingers onto the collar of Tobirama’s t-shirt to keep him from breaking the kiss as he skittered backwards.

A hand on his hip, then on his thigh and Madara’s head hit a pillow as Tobirama leaned over him, hungry eyes blown wide, lips almost as red as his iris, hair a mess for all the right ways in which Madara had run his fingers through. 

His own lips were sensitive already, a little soar that had the smallest sting rise through him with every kiss and especially teeth, but still he wanted more, even when Tobirama drew back.

The moan directly next to Tobirama’s ear was probably sign of his appreciation enough.

Although, instantly Tobirama tensed and then broke into laughter, shaking on top of Madara. 

Madara stilled, drew back his hands and stared with wide eyes, but Tobirama’s hands didn’t stop their fondling and he glanced up to him with a small smile. 

Unsure, whether he had broken some sort of unknown rule, Madara hesitated to move for a second. “What happened?”

A kiss he got on his cheek and another right above his left eyebrow, where Tobirama mumbled. “Don’t breathe into my hearing aids. I like you, I don’t need to pretend I’m bedding Darth Vader.”

“What the fuck…” Madara whispered, somewhere between embarrassment and relief and then he dug his fingers into Tobirama's shoulder blades, but turned his head a bit further from Tobirama’s ears to not repeat that. 

Definitely a first to hear that in bed. 

And for good measure, because they were on the topic and his fingers were busy feeling up along a muscly back and bumps of a spine, while Tobirama tucked up even more fabric caught between their bodies to lay bare Madara's stomach. “Anything else I should avoid?” 

“As I’ve said before, try not to pull on them or they might fall out. If it proves to be a problem, I could take them out,” Tobirama had managed to open his fly too and made a pleased sound when he palmed a hard cock, “but it would be less fun for both of us. I like to fully understand what I consent too. And asides…” Tobirama rocked his hips into him, more a rough press, but Madara’s breathe hinged anyway and a deep groan escaped him. “…all these sounds I’d miss.”

He did it again. But somehow better, more fluid, the right pressure. Fingers dug into Madara’s hip, held him in place, not forcefully so, but deliciously tantalising. Madara unconsciously spread his legs further.

The fabric of their trousers was hindering, but already, it felt good. He could feel Tobirama’s smile against his lips as he did it again, lingering, slower, harder. 

“And we should keep the lights on.” He whispered right between open mouth kisses. Madara nearly would have taken it at face value, but then Tobirama mumbled, so low that the hair by Madara’s ear shivered with the warm breath. “Sensory play is something for another time. For now I'd like to see and hear you.”

Well, that certainly had Madara pull in a breath and want churned hot in his stomach. 

“Fine,” he cleared his throat, huffed a breathe, “but I bet we’d be able to sense a lot more with less clothing.”

“Mh, okay.” Tobirama admitted, but kept catching his lips again and again.

Madara was the one to eventually push up and Tobirama with him into a seat to get a good hold on his own t-shirt. 

They had to stop kissing when the fabric got in the way, and Tobirama started to pull off his own t-shirt too and after an appreciative glide of his hands over Madara’s naked torso to feel all the indentation between his abs, Tobirama stood. “Can I look at you with my glasses later?”

“Only if you make it worth my time.” 

It was a tease and definitely a low one, but Tobirama huffed a laugh and cocked his head while his hand went to the button above his very visible bulge. “A challenge I gracefully accept.” 

Madara could hear the tease in his voice, but his eyes were caught on the long and elegant fingers that popped open a button, and after an intentionally long second another. Madara was sure Tobirama knew that he was watching without being able to see his face, because instead of getting rid of his own trousers, Madara sat frozen and stared.

Then Tobirama bend forwards to take off his jeans, which really should not have been as erotic as it was. But something about the way Tobirama glance up to him from underneath his fringe while he pulled of his socks and smiled got heat pooling in Madara’s cheeks. 

He found himself moving to the edge of the bed, but only to sit upright and reach out for Tobirama who stood there in all his pale muscly glory and was still wearing plain black boxers. “Come here.”

Gratifying it was that Tobirama did just that without even hesitating. 

Madara widened his legs, allowed Tobirama to step between and at the curious, but fond look he met as he glanced up, he immediately took the chance to hold on to the hips right before his face and press his nose into the dip right by a hipbone. 

Tobirama made a sound of approval, his fingers carefully carded through Madara’s hair. The fabric was strained by his cock and it touched Madara’s cheek with a soft poke.

“I hope you’re not ticklish.” Madara said, actually more a whisper against the fabric beneath his lips, but when Tobirama made an enquiring noise, Madara looked up through a strand of his own hair and eyelashes, deliberately holding the eye contact, even then he couldn’t help but break into a smirk. “Because I really want to taste you.”

Either Tobirama heard him or the message got across by the way Madara’s thumbs rubbed lazy circles into the fabric above his groin where he could feel the edge of pubic hair underneath. 

And, oh, the shivers that crawled up along Madara’s spine when Tobirama cleared his throat and his voice still came out hoarse, confident and deep. “I won’t stop you.” 

One of his hands carded aside the strands that had fallen into Madara’s face and the other’s fingers felt along his face. 

It occurred to Madara that even this close, he was probably still outside of Tobirama’s field of clear vision. He did not know how far he could see without his lenses, but as he had hinted at it before, it couldn’t be far. The fingers that mapped out his cheekbone and jaw were probably making up for that loss.

“Condoms are in the bottom drawer if you’d prefer it like that.” Tobirama said without showing any leaning towards one or the other. Madara appreciated being given the option. 

Sure, a month was plenty of time to talk and start a liking, kiss and hang out, all of which they'd down almost every day, but intimately like this, they hadn’t gotten to know one another. 

But Madara wanted to do exactly that, getting to know Tobirama like this too. 

He made sure to pull away and speak a little more clearly. “Mh, you said you got tested recently.”

“I was.” 

“You’re clean, I assume?”

“I am.” 

“Good, me too. But then there is nothing against me doing it like this,” he bend his fingers to hook them under the waistband, “because I really enjoy it.” 

And then he made sure to look up and held eye contact as he pulled that last piece of clothing down. He didn’t even register that Tobirama stepped out of it and kicked it aside right away. Madara’s eyes kept a firm watch on Tobirama's face as his hand moved on their own accord. 

One stayed by his hip, the other twisted locks of pubic hair between thumb and index, and eventually found its way to wrap around Tobirama's cock.

The low sound he made at that simple touch had Madara lightheaded and blood pounding in his ears. He burried his face against Tobirama's hip, nuzzled the fine hair and felt only his tensing abs, but he drew away quickly and began a simple stroke. 

Madara liked the feel of thin, hot skin on Tobirama's beneath his palm. A small drop of precome smoothened the slide over its head when he carefully slid his thumb along the sides. 

He made a bit of a show slowly lowering his glance from Tobirama's hooded gaze along a wide chest down the dip of his sternum and lower until he saw the first slithers of fine white curls against light rosy skin. 

Tobirama’s fingers clenched when Madara pumped, once, twice, then he glanced up again and smiled. “Warn me, alright? If you want more, that is. Otherwise I’d be fine just doing this.”

“I’ll warn you.” Tobirama assured Madara with a confident smile, slight haze over his gaze, but utterly focused still.

“Okay.” Madara exhaled, warm breathe right over the thin skin of Tobirama’s cock, he kept stroking with his hand, and he just couldn’t resist, absolutely couldn’t stop himself from grinning up with glinting eyes and saying deep and sensual. “Bon appétit.” 

And then he stilled his hand, licked along the underside of Tobirama’s cock and took him into his mouth with the next motion. 

It had been a while, but the feel of smooth skin against his lips with every slide and the weight of a twitching cock against his tongue whenever he teased was familiar still. The motion to, the variation in tempo he tried to tease and keep it interesting, but most importantly, the flickering pressure of his tongue.

Tobirama was not a small man in many regards and Madara had no wish to deepthroat, so he kept his right hand wrapped around the base, both to have more control and to make it better.

He didn’t care so much for the taste of precome, salty and slightly bitter, whenever he licked around and over the head of his cock, even if he had said as much, but the sound Tobirama made was more than rewarding. It was a low groan, Madara had never heard his voice this deep, and nothing if not encouraging. 

Every pull back Madara accompanied with scraping pressure of his tongue and every move forward by a suction that had Tobirama’s finger in his hair tightened. Despite their size and strength, they didn’t force him, only encouraged the movement Madara did on his own accords. 

Tobirama might not be able to hear when Madara moaned around his cock, but judging by the way his fingers tightened even further around strands of hair and pulled ever so slightly on the brink of painful, he could definitely feel the vibration of the sound through lips and tongue, so Madara did it again, deliberately. 

The third time, he made sure to look up, even when that proved more difficult, the sight was worth it. 

Tobirama’s eyes had closed, his head had rolled back a bit, his expression relaxed and in deep concentration. 

With every time the flat of Madara’s tongue lazily scraped along the underside to finally move over the spongy cockhead, to circle along the ridge and back up to lick of whatever drop of precome had collected, Tobirama inhaled more deeply and his chest visibly lifted. 

It was exactly why he liked this. It had Madara want more. He could have palmed himself, after all, he was painfully hard in his own trousers, but there was no fun in that. More than physical release, he wanted to feel Tobirama's skin against his own.

And even though Tobirama wasn’t close to coming, Madara pulled away after only a couple of minutes and left his hand to take over with long and slow strokes. 

“Mh, I haven’t warned you yet.” Tobirama said silently, there was no bite or offence, only a teasing fondness. He stayed as relaxed as he had been before for a second longer, and then glanced down at him with a smile.

Madara tilted his head, made sure to reply with a smile of his own. “Maybe I just finally want to get out of my pants too.” And that he really wanted to. The fabric of the jeans was more than uncomfortable.

“With that I can help.” 

Madara’s hair was released, but not without a last tuck, and then Tobirama’s hand moved to his shoulder to push him on his back onto the bed. 

Tobirama leaned down, very close to crawling over him, but only propped up with one hand and then he kissed him without hesitation, kissed down his neck and over his sternum to his stomach. 

Where his other hand went, Madara had no time to ask, before his already opened fly was teased with something that felt like the pad of a long finger. 

But then Tobirama leaned back again, but only to crouch between Madara’s legs so he had to raise himself onto his elbows to watch Tobirama better and couldn’t help but smirk. “Need any help?”

His eyes drew up from where they had very obviously eyeing the dent in his jeans, but Tobirama only considered his words and eventually smiled. “Lift your hips for me.” 

“Sure.” Madara did and Tobirama took the moment to drag down jeans and boxers in one swift move. Things like this might have felt weird in any less erotically loaded moment, but the way Tobirama’s eyes glinted at him over the length of his own cock, Madara didn’t really care that someone else was taking his socks off for him too. 

And then Tobirama really did start mounting the bed and crawling onto him with controlled pace of a predator, eyes with a playful fierceness and Madara got the note without even thinking about it too much. He skittered backwards, away from the edge of the mattress, to give them both more space and Tobirama followed.

There wasn’t even pain when his head hid the headboard, only a thud and Tobirama’s silent snort. 

His teeth were right above Madara’s ear. “How do you want this?”

“Don’t care. It’s been a while either way.” And that was definitely a moan that escaped him when one of Tobirama’s hands that was not occupied holding himself up finally grabbed Madara’s waist. 

His hand felt so much bigger than it probably was. Roaming along his side with enough pressure to give him a sense of how strong Tobirama really was. It brought back memories to being pressed against a wall not fifteen minutes ago. And it brought back an unusual desire.

Madara swallowed. “I haven’t bottomed often, but I wouldn’t mind.” 

Then Tobirama’s hands tightened over his hips, slipped right beneath his ass and pressed him off the mattress into Tobirama’s testing slide and his distinct hardness. It pressed against his hip, against his lower stomach and finally pressed right against his own cock and Madara inhaled shakily. “Oh, I definitely wouldn’t. Fuck.” 

And then Tobirama finally lowered himself, right in the space between Madara’s legs and giddy warm tickles raced over his skin at all the patches they touched. 

Well, Madara touched right back, but it was hard to decide where to focus with so much skin at his disposal, so he let them roam.

“For future references, I don’t mind switching. Although, I prefer to top.” Tobirama squeezed Madara’s ass in accordance, held him closer, spread and kneaded his cheeks almost with such a satisfied sound coming right from his throat and vibrating through them both, goosebumps erupted all over Madara’s arms.

Oh, how he wanted. 

The feeling of heated skin against his own was incredible already, but the way Tobirama’s entire body shivered had Madara press against him even more. 

He pulled Tobirama into a kiss by the back of his neck, made sure to draw his fingers along his neck in a scrape that had red lines appear after a second or two and was gifted with a moan-like groan and a firm lasting grind of Tobirama’s hips. 

All that pressure from a mostly dry slid against the skin above hard abdominal muscles should have been an unpleasant sting, but the sensation was so electrifying, Madara found himself aching into the motion.

Tobirama managed to get a hand between their bodies to palm them both. 

A wave of warmth ruptured through him, had him groan and press his head further into the pillow when cold fingers started a firm stroke.

Madara propped up a leg to change the angle of the slide. Tobirama’s other hand took that as invitation to cup his ass, squeeze, a thumb teased his rim. And fuck, this wouldn’t last long, Madara could already tell.

He gasped. “I’d say we keep the unnecessary foreplay for another time.”

Tobirama’s thumb slid across them, spreading the few drops of precome. “You were the one that wanted to `taste´, can you blame me that I might want to do the same?”

This was not the time to argue, but Madara groaned, closed his eyes and bucked against Tobirama to prove his point and was gratified to hear him inhale sharply. “It’ll take long enough prepping and I don't think I'll last through excessive foreplay. As I've said, it's been a while. Tonight, I really just want to have you fuck me into the mattress.”

Tobirama laughed and freed his hand with a sigh. “Fine.” 

But still Tobirama came in for a kiss, one that pressed Madara deeper into the pillow, one that had his fingers tighten and cling to the shoulders above. Madara tensed his legs, tried to move to get an inch of extra friction anywhere. His skin felt on fire, his cock was twitching and Tobirama was above him, searing hot and so utterly desirable.

A minute passed, Madara was absolutely certain that he could’ve come from this alone, from rubbing himself against Tobirama and being kissed to the brink of unconsciousness, but Tobirama pulled back and Madara allowed him free from his hold to lean over to the side and reach down to the bottom drawer of his nightstand.

He could've palmed himself, take off some of the edge, but he was rockhard as it was. So Madara took the moment to stretch his back, to make himself more comfortable, cool his racing heart and then ogle the line of Tobirama’s back. A nice ass, he noticed, well, everything on Tobirama was nice. But it was certainly Tobirama himself who held his attraction the most, not his looks (those were a perk), but who he was. 

And the quick, sly glance Tobirama threw him over his shoulder only had fluttering heat rise threw him and he nudged Tobirama’s back with a knee to get his attention. “I hope you have good lube.”

“Well, I hope you like strawberry.” Tobirama said.

Madara felt his smile turn into a frown. “I don’t want to smell like a fruitsalad.”

Tobirama may very well not have heard that, because he didn’t give a reaction, he just came up and tossed a bottle at Madara.

Not strawberry, but scentless. And definitely not the dollarstore stuff that dried after two seconds. More like the opposite. But then, he really should’ve expected as much, Tobirama was a man that liked to buy things of quality. Not unnecessary luxury, but he did not spare an expense where it mattered. 

“And? Is it approved?” And he wore his teasing smile when he turned to Madara again, the one that could very well infuriate too, but right now, it only made Madara want more. 

That did not mean that Madara would allow him that unimportant victory with more than a mutter. “Acceptable, I guess.”

Tobirama snorted, then demonstrative lifted a condom and threw it onto the mattress, close enough to easily reach it, but far enough not to bother them. 

As he took the bottle from his hands, he whispered, fond laugh barely hidden in his voice. “I like you too much to fuck you with cheap lube.” 

That the bottle was already opened and no longer full, Madara didn’t care to remark, but it had obviously not been bought with him in mind. Or Tobirama had a serious problem with obsessive masturbation. (Which he really did not think and had to snort at his own line of thought.)

The cap of the bottle popped and Tobirama caught a good amount. Then he leaned back over Madara, grabbed his waist and kneaded his hip. 

“Oh my, such a romantic.” Madara felt his cheeks heat nonetheless. “Get on with it or I'll grow old and might eventually need a hearing aid too.”

His waist got a firm pinch for that, but Tobirama’s grin only got wider. “Make yourself comfortable then.”

“I already am.”

“Good.” Tobirama shuffled closer, laid so close next to him that their skin touched and their legs tangled, even while he was propped up on his elbow. “So how do you like it?”

Madara opened his legs a bit further, propped one up to make it even easier and touched Tobirama’s hair again. “Go on and find out.” 

“Mh.” A thoughtful look Tobirama gave him, looming over him, as if he was considering something of grave importance, but his finger Madara soon felt on his inner thigh smoothing down slowly. 

A tease with anticipation. And it worked.

He didn’t leave a thick trail of lube, Madara would’ve found that annoying, but just the noticeable coldness that followed was exhilarating. A wet and slightly colder trail that made his heated skin oversensitive. 

Only topped by the feel when he finally moved past his balls with enough pressure to tease, but not tickle.

Madara hadn’t been exaggerating, it really had been a long time. More than half a year since he last had sex and that hadn’t even been remarkable, more like a quick make-out session to take off some steam. 

That he didn’t bottom often also hadn’t been a lie, because the last time had been more than two years ago. Something about his height, the width of his shoulders and the strength that his arms had had most of his partners prefer him as a top, and Madara really hadn’t minded. 

He had only ever trusted a couple of his bedpartners enough to let go control like this. 

But as Tobirama stared down at him with soft eyes, still blown wide to almost replace the red, and a confident small smile, it was easy to let himself relax more into the mattress and widen his legs further.

And finally, one of his fingers touched his hole, more a light rub to spread lube. Madara gasped, the cold had him tense for a second, but then it only added to his excitement.

Tobirama's index dipped in once in a while, only a small part of his digit.

Madara had the urge to push back against it, to move things along faster and break the tension of having to wait. 

Tobirama had to be able to read his mind, because a knowing smile spread over his lips and Madara felt it even as they kissed, short, sweet, just because they could, and then his finger pushed in.

And Madara moaned into the kiss and melted into the mattress. 

It wasn’t a substantial stretch, but Madara’s breath caught anyway. His legs fell open as Tobirama moved in and out, slow and smooth, dipping deeper with every stroke until his finger was in to the base.

Tobirama watched him intently with a concentrated and soft look. “Okay?”

“Yea, keep going.” As if to proof his words, Madara moved his hips into the motion. 

Tobirama started moving his finger, drawing lazy circles along his inner walls and the slightest sting of pain was cancelled out by the excitement of the intimacy.

And he still wanted more. To pull Tobirama closer, to have that finger move more instead of the maddening slow pace that was just on the brim of too little. 

Maybe his hips moved a little too demanding, maybe it was the frown around his brows or the groan of frustration or the tuck of his hand in Tobirama's hair, but a second finger teased his rim and Madara made a sound that had Tobirama kiss him harder, press in a little further with prying motion. 

That second finger edged in just the same, the stretch had Madara become hot all over. Slow careful movement, but this time Tobirama didn’t ask before he moved.

They rubbed along his walls leisurely. Madara felt them crook, felt them spread and rub more forcefully then before. 

The sort of satisfying stretch that had Madara bow his back and press his hips up into the motion to try and get them a little deeper, a little different, somewhere where he knew it would feel even better. He was already covered in sweat.

Madara was not fucking himself on those fingers, but it wasn’t far from it either. 

Even Tobirama moaned when they reached as deep as they could. Dragged down, pushed back, spread out and Madara gasped for breath.

A third finger breached his rim and Madara tensed when it was just on the edge between painful and enjoyable. 

Tobirama must’ve seen something of it in his face, because he stilled and kissed him instead. 

Tobirama’s hair between Madara’s fingers was soft and slightly damp, perfect to distract him for a second and when he relaxed his grip on it to card through it instead, Tobirama leaned more against him.

Tobirama’s entire body was warm and solid, but his cock poked into Madara’s hip and his lips pressed against Madara’s cheek with heavier breaths. 

He panted a laugh, trailed a couple of kisses along his jaw and eventually bit the top of his ear, very lightly. “I have never gotten this hard just fingering someone.”

Madara groaned. “I feel honoured.”

“Mh, you should.” The expression on Tobirama’s face had Madara’s face heat even more. 

Like it was something precious he was looking at, something to be valued, like there was no other place he’d like to be right now. 

It had Madara’s breath catch still, his heartbreak quickened, his cheeks heated, he was sure the feel in his chest, curling and rotating and foreign had him roll his head back and laugh a breathless laugh. “Come on, go on.”

And Tobirama lowered his forehead onto his shoulder and did just that.

The third finger inched in too and Madara moaned. Those fingers entered and drew back more slowly a couple of times, before Tobirama dared to crook them again. 

The stretch was more enough to make it good. Then they pulled back, almost all the way to the rim, spread deliciously and rubbed down on their way back in, and pleasure crashed over Madara that had him groan and tense. 

Tobirama knew exactly what he was doing, he had lifted his head and watched his face now. 

But to Madara’s satisfaction, he at least seemed just as affected and desperate for more. His hips kept rutting against Madara's hip unconsciously and his cock twitched so strong, Madara could feel it. 

Tobirama's fingers kept rubbing, kept grazing that same spot and wave after wave of pleasure ripped through Madara like electric current. 

His own fingers tightened in Tobirama’s hair, the other grabbed onto the bedsheet. He desperately wanted to palm himself, but that surely would’ve ended things too soon.

One of Tobirama’s hands nudged his knee and Madara spread his legs further, had him fully on display and he didn't even care. 

The fingers sank in deeper and Madara had to move his hips to ride the wave of pleasure. His breath caught, his face warmed. 

A growing ache sang through his veins to have them even deeper, to have even more and he figured that would not be fulfilled unless they’d get fucking on with it soon. 

Madara loosened his hold on the bedsheet and blindly searched for the condom with it instead. They were both clean, they wouldn’t really need it, but things would be less messy with it. 

“Come on.” Tobirama gave a last stroke inside, right where hot waves of bliss crackled all over Madara’s skin. But finally Madara got a hold of the wrapper and sighed with relief as he rose to his elbow, physically brought Tobirama to pull out and sit back on his heels. “Get this on.” 

“I had nothing else in mind.” Tobirama wanted to reach for it, but Madara ripped the wrapper open himself and nudged Tobirama’s hand away. 

Oh, and Madara sure took the time to tease back a little, to wrap his hand around Tobirama’s cock and set a rough, fast paced stroke that had him tense and groan.

And then he simply stopped, grinned at Tobirama and put the condom on in a swift movement.

As soon as it was on, Tobirama reached for himself to smear on the rest of the lubricant he had had on his hand.

And then he reached for Madara who gasped when he was kissed, embraced, picked up and zestfully bounced onto the mattress onto his back.

Legs propped up and spread far enough to allow Tobirama to lay down between, Madara had a fleeting moment of fear that Kagami would call now or within the next ten minutes. 

But Tobirama rutted against him and his cock slipped along Madara’s own, and all coherent thought was lost. When he did it again, but lower to drag the tip of it along Madara's balls until it caught at his entrance, only to slip past. And Tobirama did it again, and again, purposefully missing.

And the fourth time, when Madara was ready to complain and demand him to stop the teasing, Tobirama changed the angle.

Madara groaned when Tobirama breached him, only the tip, and he fought against the urge to close his eyes and arch into the sensation. “Oh lord, I hope you don’t mind that I’ll come in three seconds or so.”

“I’ll take it as the compliment it surely is meant as.” But Tobirama himself sounded breathless, utterly controlled and strained. A droplet of sweat dropped from his forehead onto Madara's and his skin felt damp, hotter than before. “Rest assure, I'll follow swiftly.”

“Good.” He gasped and watched Tobirama intently as he thrusted controlled, small and slowly to work his way deeper, watched his jaw tense with pleasure and the heat in his stomach grew stronger. 

Stretched, but not even close to full, and craving for more, Madara clenched down. And with a deep groan Tobirama pressed his forehead to Madara’s shoulder. 

Madara tightened his grip on Tobirama’s shoulder as he kept his testing slow movement, but Madara still had to choke back on an embarrassing noise when Tobirama finally pushed a lot deeper in a single thrust and bottomed-out. 

It took a second to adjust to the feel and Tobirama seemingly waited for him to lend a sign, because he only started thrusting slowly once Madara had hummed his okay. 

“Come on.” Madara panted. His eyes fell closed, then he opened them again to stare at Tobirama. “I’m fine.”

“Mh, alright.” And the satisfaction of a slow and steady slide flipped into want in less than a second when Tobirama started a more fulfilling thrust. 

A tempered pace, long strokes caught his chest in balmy curls of something, not lazy, but controlled and Madara felt every sliding inch. He did it a few times, probably to get Madara used to the feeling.

Their fingers laced together, not to hold Madara's down, more like holding hands, and as Madara gave Tobirama an amused smile for it, he sharply thrusted to draw a gasp.

But he was fine. No pain, a low sting of an unfamiliar full-stretch, he doubted he had ever been toped by someone of Tobirama's size, but that only spiralled his desire.

Madara’s legs came up on their own, one heel gave Tobirama’s butt a firm nudge to try and have him move faster or deeper, but got nothing more than a breathless laugh and a teasing lipbite in reaction. 

Then Tobirama slightly changed his angle until he brushed up in a certain way and brought Madara to the brink of orgasm just like that and he couldn’t bite down on his moan. “Fuck, this feels good.” 

And surprisingly, it was the truth. He shifted a little, arched up into Tobirama and his already damp skin, felt him edge deeper within him. 

“Will be even better once we start properly.”

Madara groaned and stared at him, hopefully flat, but it came out breathless. “Well, prove it then.” 

And Tobirama grabbed his hips and honestly started thrusting. 

Quicker, longer, harder, far from brutal, but fierce heat reared through Madara anyway and set his entire insides on blaze. 

Madara’s legs uncurled, fell apart and he spread them even farther. 

One hand came up to grip Madara’s hair and hold on, the other tightened its hold on his hips. 

He yanked him into each of his thrusts, kissed him so hard that Madara sank deeper into the pillow. 

Madara could only arch his back, grab onto Tobirama’s back and take it. His stomach churned in hot waves, white pleasure had him clench his eyes, moan and move into the motion. Had him want to simultaneously tuck his knees closer and open further for the intrusion. 

Now Tobirama’s hands were just as eager to get underneath Madara’s back to feel along bumps of a spin. They grabbed beneath his rips and felt the way Madara’s breaths came in rapid groans, timed with his every thrust that pressed air out of him. 

Not sure how he managed, but between a moan and his quickening pace, Tobirama caught his open mouth in a kiss he made long, savouring, exhilarating. 

Madara let his muscles clamp down and groaned then Tobirama made a low sound that was more felt than heard. 

Then Tobirama grabbed his hips firmer, pressed him more into the mattress with hands and bodyweight and whipped out the last of Madara’s breathe. 

Fuck me into the mattress, he had said, and Tobirama surely delivered. 

No more time to savour the slide, to feel them connected, but to buck his hips in an attempt to grind out a little more depth a little more force, to feel the slap of skin on skin.

He was so close, so close. 

He hastily unclenched his hand and tried to get to palm himself, but Tobirama was faster. His cold fingers wrapped around Madara's cock and the pleasure felt so sharp, it actually hurt.

Madara choked down a sob, gasped and even though his fingers scraped down Tobirama’s back and left marks, he stroked him, rough, firm, exactly right and Madara came.

It crashed through him, intense and overwhelming. A wave of sizzling pleasure rolled over his skin and had him slack and clench his eyes shut and moan. 

Tobirama fucked him through it, kept a long stroke on his cock and sharp his orgasm to a point where it almost hurt. 

Almost, because right at the edge, Tobirama slowed and mellowed his thrusts. But Tobirama was still hard. Madara could feel him inside and despite the hazziness of his senses and the sound of pounding blood in his ears, he lifted his legs to wrap them back around Tobirama's waist to keep him close. “Keep going.”

Tobirama looked at him, strands of his fringe stuck to his skin, cheeks flushed and Madara could still feel his cock twitching rockhard against his walls and the spark of lust had him dizzy. Tobirama had to be extremly close and still he waited before seaking his own pleasure for fear of hurting or overstepping. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes. I can ride you if you want to.” 

“Next time.” Tobirama groaned and finally started his moving again. “I wouldn't last long enough to enjoy it properly.” 

And Madara couldn't offer anything in reply, because although the pleasure was muted and cutting on his oversensitive rim, it was still good. He was gradeful however that Tobirama only gradually increased his pace to lend him time to adjust to the movement. 

He didn't do anything, just laid there and enjoyed the speeding thrusts, tensed his muscles and hummed in satisfaction and all of those Tobirama rewarded with small reactions. A choked of groan, tensing fingers holding him close, the feel of teeth and light kisses against his collarbone. 

He felt Tobirama come inside of him shortly after, pulses of heat and pulsation and then stoppinghis thrusts after a set of slow movements.

Tobirama tried to keep his weight from him by pulling away and dropping to the side, but Madara's arms circled his neck and kept him in place. 

Still balls deep, Tobirama laid down on top of him, breathing fast and deep, and this time Madara could feel his own heart beat and Tobirama's while they loosely embraced. Madara took his time merely massaging Tobirama’s scalp, he seemed to really like that after all.

His head still felt dizzy anyway, the pulsating sound of blood in his ears had eased a little, but had him still slightly lightheaded. 

Tobirama didn’t open his eyes, his chest expanded slowly, but he had not fallen asleep. His fingers were running up and down Madara’s arms. Same as Madara eventually came out of his postorgasmic trance, Tobirama opened his eyes, pulled way far enough to muster his face and smile. “How do you feel?”

Madara blinked slowly while a smile of his own grew on his face and the hand still lodged in Tobirama's hair slid down to cup his cheek instead. “Good.” And for the first time in a long while it felt like he truly meant it. 

To lay in Tobirama’s arms like this, legs intertwined and hands roaming in lazy circles, his mind was at peace. Tension had melted from him. Madara just laid there, took deep breaths and closed his eyes. “Really good.” 

Tobirama kissed him gently, drenched with soft emotions that Madara didn't really want to think about for too long. And then he drew back and Madara let him. Tobirama sat up, gor rid of the condom and stretched. 

Madara just stayed in bed a little longer, somewhat still basking, but his damp skin grew cold without Tobirama's body to blanket him and so he eventually sat up and looked for his phone. Tobirama was doing something with his hearing aids leaning against a sidetable, drying them maybe, Madara didn't want to pry. 

Izuna had send him several pictures and messages, just to show him the raft his friends and he had build. Kagami hadn’t called, there was only a picture Sasuke Sarutobi had sent him and it was of Kagami and his friends sprawled out on a sea of mattresses and pillows in front of the TV with snacks and drinks.

“Tobirama.” Madara called and Tobirama turned, one hearing aid in, the other in hand. “Do you mind if I stay the night?”

“No, is Kagami alright then?”

Madara showed him the picture. “He seems pretty contempt. I’ll keep my phone on loud though if you don’t mind.”

Tobirama huffed a small laugh and cocked his head amused. “Without my aids, I won’t wake even if you start an airplane engine next to bed.”

“The saddest part about that is that I can't whisper secrets. Or pillowtalk.” Madara didn't really mean it and Tobirama knew.

Tobirama through him an amused glance. “You can try speaking loudly into my ear, but there is no guarantee I’ll understand you.” 

“I might.” Madara answered and gave him a cocky grin.

He was typing a quick reply when the mattress next to him moved and Tobirama sat down to caress his shoulder. “I’ll take a shower, how about you?”

“Would you mind company?” Madara didn't even have an ulterior motive, although, once the thought had manifested it was hard to discard again.

“Mh, no, feel free to join me.” Tobirama gave him a lingering kiss to the temple. “But I take out my hearing aids. So again, no whispered secrets, no dirty talk.”

“I think we’ll manage. I've got other ways to get your attention after all.” Madara’s hand felt the quiver of Tobirama’s stomach against his side when he laughed. “Maybe we should turn of the TV first though.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, it's the first smut I've uploaded and while I've written some before, they never were as thoughtout as this so... yeah :) Was this too detailed? Too much? I honestly don't know.  
> Sooo, I'm itching to know what you thought about it :D 
> 
> I'm neither deaf nor blind, so I did a lot of research (like, google adds recommend me the best hearing aids now lol) and I had a very personal talk with a friend who's got hearing aids and is visually impaired to get some more detailed info.
> 
> Oh and I imagine they just go to the shower and Madara gets his wall-sex fantasy satisfied and while Tobi cannot hear any of it, he certainly can focus more on the feel (yeah, maybe I should write that as a follow up) ;D


End file.
